A vehicular window regulator includes what is called a single-guide-type vehicular window regulator 1 illustrated in FIG. 14.
In the drawing, a slider 7 to which a glass 5 is secured is movably engaged with one guide rail 3 positioned in a space between an inner panel and an outer panel of a door and disposed along a vertical direction of the inner panel.
An upper wire guide 9 is disposed at an upper portion of the guide rail 3. A lower wire guide 11 is disposed at a lower portion of the guide rail 3.
A driving portion 19 including a drum 15 around which a wire 13 and a wire 14 are wound and a motor 17 that drives the drum 15 is disposed at a door panel.
The wire 13 wound around the drum 15 is installed at the slider 7 from above, via the upper wire guide 9. The wire 14 wound around the drum 15 is installed at the slider 7 from below, via the lower wire guide 11.
The upper wire guide 9, the lower wire guide 11, and installation positions to the slider 7 of the wire 13 and the wire 14 are configured such that the wire 13 from the upper wire guide 9 to the slider 7 and the wire 14 from the lower wire guide 11 to the slider 7 are on approximately an identical straight line.
Accordingly, when the motor 7 of the driving portion 19 normally rotates, the wire 13 is drawn (paid out) from the drum 15, and then, the wire 14 is pulled (rolled up). The glass 5 secured to the slider 7 is pulled by the wire 14 to lower along the guide 3.
Conversely, when the motor 17 of the driving portion 19 reversely rotates, the wire 13 is pulled (rolled up) from the drum 15, and then, the wire 14 is drawn (paid out). The glass 5 secured to the slider 7 is pulled by the wire 13 to rise along the guide 3 (for example, see PATENT LITERATURE 1).